Chiel's SasuNaru Collection
by mintbunnies
Summary: {IDEA FROM NANO.YAOI} Love. All you can say when you see these two together. I DON'T OWN NARUTO ! I don't know what to rate it so M to be safe I guess. This is my first story :3 I do not own that picutre . Credit for whoever made it (you did great!)
1. Be gentle

"SASUKE!"

Wonder who that could be.

Sasuke knew damn well who that was. It was none other than his Dobe boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. He and Naruto began dating four months ago and to this day, Sasuke has no legit clue why he is dating this Ramen loving-blond haired-blue eyed male.

"Hn." said Sasuke as he flipped a page in the book he was reading.

"SASUKE! *cough* HELP!" yelled a very worried Naruto from downstairs.

"What happened this time dobe?"

"I burned my Ramen and now smoke is all over the kitchen!"

"Just because I'm your boyfriend does not make you defenseless. You can figure how to deal with it WITHOUT burning my house down." then Sasuke went back to reading his book.

"Sasuke-kun. Pleaseee help me? I'll do anything!" Yelled Naruto as he got on his knees begging even though Sasuke was was upstairs and could not see him.

"Anything?" Sasuke was smirking. Anyone could tell that Sasuke was thinking of something really bad...

"Uh- Yeah anything." Naruto was a bit scared when he heard the smirk in Sasuke's voice. I probably shouldn't have said Anything...Naruto thought. Dammit. I'm screwed now.

"Okay. I think we have a deal. I help you with your stupid Ramen *cough* problem- See? Now you got the smell traveling up to me." Sasuke held his nose. "Anyway, I help you and you help me with my "problem" this afternoon..."

uh-oh.. "Sasuke?"

"Yes dobe?" answered Sasuke as he made his way downstairs.

"Please be gentle."

"I won't promise anything."


	2. Laptop

Uhn...OH..Ahhh! There..thats it-OOH!

"What the he-hey Sasuke! What are you doing in there?" asked Naruto as he pulled on the locked door to his Teme's room.

"Uh-" Dammit Sasuke think. You can't tell him you were watching... *gulp* "Nothing Dobe. You're probably hearing things." Whew that was close.

"O-Okay." Naruto walked downstairs back to the kitchen where he was washing the dishes. "I am still curious as to what he was doing. I will find out Teme you watch me.." mumbled Naruto.

Three Weeks Later...

"Alright Dobe, I'm going to help out my brother for a few days. Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" Sasuke grabbed his bag and thought about all the mischief Naruto could get into while he was away. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes. Yes I will be fine. Have fun! Stay safe!" exclaimed Naruto as he tried to rush Sasuke out of the house.

"I don't trust you but okay. Remember, no more than two cups of Ramen A DAY."

"Yes Sasuke. No more than twenty-two cups of ramen a hour." smiled Naruto.

"No. Baka, two! Two! TWO!" Sasuke said as he hit the blond.

"Oww. Sasu, that hurt!"

"Now, repeat back to me what I told you to do. I'm waiting."

As Naruto recited the "rules" Sasuke had given him, Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello?"

(...)

"Yes Nii-san I am on my way."

(...)

"No I am not too old to say 'Nii-San' I am but only 21."

"Shut up Baka." Sasuke then kissed Naruto on the cheek and left out the house still fussing at his brother.

"YES! He's gone. Now let's see what's on Sasuke's laptop." Naruto smirked as he waltz up to the bedroom.

"Here it is!" Naruto picked up Sasuke's laptop from under their bed after grabbing a clipboard that was on top of it. "Eh? What's this?"

Naruto read the list that was made and titled.

NARUTO'S TORTURE LIST:

Oh dear. Just by reading this I can guess what he was watching. Naruto read down the list, when he noticed they all have dates on them.

"THE HELL?! IS HE PLANNING HOW AND WHEN WE HAVE SEX?! THAT BASTARD!" Just then Naruto calmed down. "Wait a sec, If I do these things before him maybe I can- Muhahaha." Naruto grabbed the list and worked on his master plan. "Dattebayo Sasuke-kun. Dattebayo. Heheheh..."

So let's just say Sasuke had a rather "pleasant" surprise when he returned.

A/N Yay! I got my first review and everything! I didn't know people cared. Thanks you guys :3 Review pwease thanks!


	3. Ramen

I feel I am too sensitive. Which gave me the idea for this story. Don't stalk me. Love me.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked around the house for his lover. "Hn. Oh yeah how could I forget Ichiraku ramen had a free ramen thing for the first 5 people. Oh well."

Sasuke went downstairs and made some tea. "So bored. what should I do?" Sasuke thought for a moment when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke grumbled.

"It's Gaara. Open the door please." Why is he here? Sasuke then opened the door.

"Hello Gaara."

"Hello Sasuke."

They stood there silent for a moment.

"Soo... Come again, Why are you at my house?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Oh. I was going to tell you Naruto passed out."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment and sipped his tea.

"How?" Sasuke was not one to overreact. So he remained calm as he waited for the redhead's response.

"He fainted." said Gaara with a blank face.

This kid... I must've I fought him that day when we were younger a little too hard. Sasuke wanted to do a facepalm. But he couldn't because he need to be professional here.

"Okay. How did he faint?"

"He fell down, out of a chair." Gaara stated blandly.

Why. Why. Am I in this Situation? Sasuke's thoughts were then interrupted by a door closing from the car behind Gaara. Oh look. It's Neji.

"Step aside Gaara. You're taking too long, wasting my time. I have to be a Hinata-sama's house to help her train in 10 minutes." Gaara just stared.

"Ugh. Hello Sasuke. Naruto fainted from a ramen eating contest. He challenged Choji and I guess you can conclude what happened next." Neji chuckled as he scratch his head.

Sasuke looked at his cup. Out of tea. "Well thank you for informing me. Is he still there?" asked Sasuke putting on his glasses.

"Most likely. Sakura-chan was helping him" Neji looked at Gaara who was sitting on a bench on Sasuke's and Naruto's porch playing on his phone. "Well Gaara. Let's Go." Neji motioned his hand as he started toward his car. "Hn. Okay. Good luck with Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Then Gaara ran off to Neji.

Sasuke closed the door and called Sakura.

ring...ring...rinng.

"Hello?" asked Sakura whose phone was going in and out.

"Good afternoon Sakura. Do you mind bringing my dobe home?"

"Sur..Sas..ke...Be..in..10 minutes!"

"Thank you Sakura." and he hung up.

10 minutes later

Naruto was carried into the house and set on the couch by Lee who was followed by Sakura. "Alright! We're done here! Bye Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Lee as he did somersaults out of the door. Still so energetic, aren't we Lee? Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"Okay. See you later Sasuke we're about to head over to Ino's new apartment." Smiled Sakura as she headed for the door. Her (now longer) pink locks flowed behind her.

"Hn."

3 hours later...

Naruto woke up and yawned. "Woah, how long was I out?" Sasuke heard this and walked to the living room from the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you're not dead for how long you slept." joked Sasuke with a straight face. Sometimes its hard to tell if he is joking or not.

"Shut it Teme. It was worth it! Unlimited Ramen for a year! WHOOT!"

cheered Naruto as he stood up and started to dance.

"Uh-huh. You had to pay Choji to give it to you because you lost didn't you?"

Naruto stopped dancing. How'd he know? No fair. That attractive bastard was always 10 steps ahead of me.

"Shut up Baka. So what if I said yes?"

"Then I'd rape you for wasting our money." said Sasuke as he stood in the door frame with a hand in his pocket.

"What if I said no?" asked Naruto softly.

Sasuke chuckled, and gave a sexy glare. "Then I'd rape your ass for lying."

"What if I don't answer?" Naruto backed away from the Uchiha.

The Uchiha laughed a little harder this time but not too hard.

"Then..." Sasuke reached for Naruto's chin and lifted it up and began to stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'd make you mine."

So hard to make this you guys. Really hard. Can I have some ideas? I'm sleepy and I want to rest. =.=


	4. Entertainment

Naruto: Hey Everyone!

Sasuke: Hi. -.-

Naruto: Teme, why are you so depressed you were happy a moment ago..

Sasuke: I don't like talking to people.

Naruto: but you talk to Me!

Sasuke: You're my boyfriend dobe. Whether I want to or not, I have to talk to you. Or else you get emotional.

Naruto: Baka! Leave me alone. *^*

Sasuke: you brought it up so I'd stop pouting if I were you.

Naruto: okay. -3 Anyway you guys! I found this match making thing online! I think Sasuke and I should try it! For fun of course. (I also want to put some people's names.) heheh.

Sasuke: Dobe, you know damn well I hate those things.

Naruto: Sasuke, can't you just pretend to enjoy it! For my fathers sake stop with the bitchy attitude, and were going to enjoy, and entertain the viewers.

Sasuke: O.o -.- (...)

Naruto: anyway let's put our names in first!

Sasuke: entertain? Hmm..

Naruto: hey look! It says 93% ! Sasuke we might make it!

Sasuke: uh-huh (it seems to me aka Chiel, that Sasuke is mumbling the word entertain over and over. Wonder why ^.^)

Naruto: let's try... I know! Bushy-brows any Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Sasuke. Please try to enjoy yourself. Or are you not happy with me? *sniffle*

Sasuke: No Naruto. I am happy with you. I'm just bored.

Naruto: well *closes laptop* Do you have anything to entertain the audience?

Sasuke: I have an idea. :3

Naruto: Sex is not option.

Sasuke: I know. Sex wasn't it, I was going to say GRAND THEFT AUTO !

Naruto: -.-

Sasuke: Look Naruto, I did something you like *cough* Girly man *cough* So now let's do what I like.

Naruto: Fine. You have a point.

Sasuke: Yay! I mean *hack* Uh-

Naruto: Did you just say Yay?

Sasuke: Maybe..

Naruto: *walks away* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *walks back* Okay I'm good.

Sasuke: What is so bad about me saying Yay?

Naruto: Cause' Your and emo kid non-conforming as can be wed be non-comforting too if I we looked like he-

Sasuke: Stop, that's not even the song.

Naruto: Whatever, WHOOPS! Well, folks looks like fun over. -3- BYEE!

Sasuke: See ya later! *salutes*

Naruto: *sniffs* Your being so cute! AHHHH!

Sasuke: Naruto get off of me! Naruto!

Poor Sasuke! Teehee!


	5. Don't be mad

_**{Hey! Okay just to let you guys know, I will be trying my best to post every 2 weeks. If I don't, keep calm. I have a life ya know. Or I might be too lazy to think. Either or doesn't matter. If I post early I had an idea. And only reason it's every two weeks in because Its hard to do it every week so ya -Chiel}**_

Naruto was angry. No, BEYOND angry. Sasuke was being an ass and decided to throw out all his damn ramen.

"What the hell did I do to upset him anyway?" Naruto pouted. "I need a break. I know! I'll call Hinata. She can help me take my mind off of this dilemma." So Naruto got his phone and dialed Hinata's number.

"H-hello?"

"Hi Hinata"

"Oh. Good. Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata wasn't shy around Naruto anymore. Thanks to Neji, Kiba, Shino,Lee, TenTen, and Sakura.

"What do you mean by good?"

"We'll, someone has been calling me and leaving messages confessing their love. So I wanted to check them out."

"Oh. Well good luck with that. Can we hang out today?" Naruto and Hinata became close friends after He started dating Sasuke.

"I don't see why not. Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Who cares where that bastard is."

"What happened?"

"Sasuke was being bitchy and threw out all my ramen and was fussing at me. So now he is probably at his brothers house."

"Aww. Maybe something was bothering him. Lets meet at the park we can finish talker there."

"Okay Hinata-chan. See you there."

**_-––-–Sasuke's side_**:

"Ugh. Itachi, I don't know. Maybe I was too harsh on him. I was only angry at my father for insulting Naruto that I took it out on him"

"We'll little brother, you were wrong. Glad you know that. But maybe like they say in those cliché movies, 'Maybe you should talk to him.' "

"I know. but he hates me. I think."

"We'll you won't know till you try. Go take a nap to clear your mind. The guest bed it upstairs to the left. Oh wait, Konan and Pein are in there."

"Why..?"

"I had a party last night. Enough said. Go sleep in my room." Itachi said sternly.

"Alright, Alright." Sasuke trotted up the stairs into his brothers room. He sighed as he closed the door and fell on his brothers clean Forrest green bed. "Oh Naruto, don't be mad" he whispered to himself and drifted off into sleep.

_**-Naruto-**_

After explaining, Hinata was silent. Then spoke.

"Do you know why he did it?"

"No."

"Do you know what was actually bothering him?"

"No. I-." Naruto thought for a moment. "We'll, when he was fussing, the anger wasn't really meant for me I could tell."

"So maybe, he isn't angry with you. He made a mistake. We all know how Sasuke is."

"You're right Hinata. Thank you!" Naruto gave the byakugan female user and hug and ran off to his house.

Sasuke woke up.

"Aaaahh. That was a good nap. Alright. I think I'm ready." He ran downstairs to see Itachi asleep on one couch, and Deidara and Sasori sleeping back to back on the other. Sasuke shook his head and ran out.

Naruto paced back and forth waiting for Sasuke to get home to apologize. When the door unlocked and Sasuke came in.

"Sasuke, I'm-" Naruto was cut off by a kiss from Sasuke. Then broke it.

"We're both sorry. And he both want to be forgiven. So, I'm sorry and I forgive you." Sasuke smiled a very rare sincere smile.

"Same here." Naruto blushed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The raven haired Uchiha smirked.

"Ramen contest?" Beamed Naruto.

Sasuke did a face palm. "No. Not even close."

"Ugh. Sure Teme." Naruto groaned as he looked to the floor.

"Haha!" Sasuke pushed Naruto to the couch and pounced on him like a cat on a mouse and pulled Naruto in to a passionate kiss.

"Mmhm-Temhm" Naruto moaned

"Shh." Sasuke said.

**The end. I'm sure you can imagine what happens next. Ugh. . I think I am going to write a different cuddle story next. Idk lol. Maybe. ~Chiel.**


	6. What if

_**I don't own Naruto. But I do enjoy it. C:**_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked worried. They had just eating breakfast at their favorite restaurant.

Sasuke paused his PsP. Yes, he was 23 and was playing a PsP. "Yes? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"What would you do if we couldn't be together?" Naruto twiddled his thumbs. Then there was a mild pause between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'd be asexual." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"What's that?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"The opposite of bisexual." Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was being clueless again. Like always.

"Like you know how you used to be bisexual when you were in 7th grade? When you liked me and Hinata?" Sasuke saved his game and set it down.

"Yeah. Then I went for you. What about it?"

"We'll, it's the opposite. Instead of being attractive to both genders, asexuals are attracted to neither. They have no sexual interest in either gender." Then Sasuke left the tip on the table and stood up.

"Oh." Naruto got up as well and stretch thinking about what Sasuke had said.

"Hn. So if I didn't have you I'd be a asexual." Sasuke smiled.

"Is that all?" Asked the Cashier.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Naruto as he handed the lady the money. Breakfast was his treat.

"Thank you! Have a nice day! By the way, you guys are a cute couple!" The cashier said a bit to happy. She almost had a fangirl scream, but held it back.

"Uh, arigato!" Said Sasuke.

As soon as they left Sasuke heard the lady mutter something into another co-workers ear. All he heard (because Sasuke has excellent ears) was "The blond must be the uke. Teehee!"

Sasuke smirked. 'Ah. Is it that obvious?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Come on Teme! We have places to go!" Yelled Naruto from the passengers side in the car.

"Yes dobe. I'm coming."

As soon as Sasuke got in the car he turned down the song Naruto was listening to.

"Hey! I was listening to that! No fair!"

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered as he kept his hand on the wheel and the gear and looked down so where his front slightly parted bangs covered his face.

"Huh?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Never stop being you. If you do I-I-" Sasuke sounded as if he were about to cry but held back because he was Sasuke Uchiha. And that would be unprofessional (to him at least)

"Shh. I know. You'd be lost and probably be an asexual. Now, give me a kiss." Naruto stated as he drifted toward Sasuke's face. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's cheeks and kissed them passionately as Naruto kissed back. He licked Naruto's lips with his tongue, begging for an entrance. Naruto gladly let him in and there tongues wrestled for a while until Sasuke broke the kiss with saliva connecting there tongues. Both breathing heavily in silence. Sasuke then regained conscious and sighed as he began to drive off.

"I love you Teme." Naruto said between breaths.

"I love you too dobe." Sasuke said smoothing his inky black hair back.

_**{Aww! Well, I was reading up on what the term "Asexual" was because I saw it on tumblr and wanted to know what it meant. Which gave me the idea for this. ^_^ So, yeah. :3**_}


	7. VInee

**_Please please don't hate me ya guys... I was busy and then I forgot my password a bunch of times and I couldn't come up with any ideas until now. ( /.\ ) So I just came up with this after reading a couple fanfics.. (Btw I'm thinking about doing some Hetalia fanfic so review if ya want so sorry again!)_**

"Heh that's amusing" Said the inky head Uchiha. You see Sasuke Uchiha was browsing through a new app on his iPhone called Vine so far, he was enjoying it.

"Sasu~! Will ya come here for a sec?"

"Naru~ can ya accept no as an answer? I'm kind of busy." Mocked the Uchiha in his naïve lovers voice.

"Oh come on! One, I don't sound like that. And two, why not?" The blond got impatient and went over to the couch were his boyfriend was laying down on his back looking at his phone.

"Hn."

"Your acting like a 13 year old girl who just got a cell phone. What's so exciting about about the phone you've had for 5 months?"

"It's not the phone Dobe, it's this app called vine. It's like you make 6 second videos or something and its pretty cool. These people are funny."

"Oh... Maybe we can make funny videos and act cool and stuff!" Naruto pumped his fist with a cheery grin on his face.

"Or," the Uchiha made a smirk. "We could record 6 seconds of us fu-" The Uchiha was cut off by a smack to the face that you could here at least a mile away.

"Dammit Dobe! What the fuck was that for?"

The Blue-eyed Teenager ran up the stairs Whimpering.

"Eh, what's up with him?" Sasuke went back to his Vine. Until about 5 minutes later he heard glass break.

"What is he doing?!" Sasuke ran up the stairs with his phone in his hand and opened the bed room door to see Naruto standing in front a shattered glass window fidgiting with his head down.

Sasuke just stood there. Stunned.

"Uh Narut-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Naruto calm Dow-" Sasuke started towards him.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I? Most likely the only reason you're dating me is because you want an unlimited sex kitten! Why? Why?! Why?!" Naruto turned around and dropped to his knees. And put his head in his hands. The glass on the floor cutting his legs.

"Naruto..." Sasuke felt bad. Not bad like beating someone up for looking mistaking someone for look at his dobes ass but, a painful guilt that made his stomach churn.

He heard Naruto sniff and cry harder. "Naruto, I'm not dating you for sex. If I were we wouldn't be living together. Rather, I would be fucking you non-stop with out say."

"B-but you say I'm so naive.." Naruto said upset like.

"Dobe, I love you because your Naive. Your childish character turns me on so much. I love the fact your always so adorable and when you pout and when yo-" Sasuke was cut off by a kiss from Naruto.

His eyes widened. Naruto had never kissed him like this before. It was full of feeling and wow. He just couldn't describe it. It was like his first kiss. So with out hesitant, he kissed back, dropped his phone (which was in a protective case) and wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist.

Soon they broke away and just looked in each others eyes. Sasukes eyes were passionate and Naruto's eyes were full of lust. They could feel each others breath. Naruto broke away from Sasukes grip.

"Now, Sasuke." Naruto said looking down.

"Yes?"

"Now that we're done arguing, lets clean this mess and get something to eat." Naruto perked up and smiled.

"Sure Dobe. Anything."

They smiled until a voice from outside screamed. "Hey Asshole! What the fuck it this piece of glass doing in my car?!" The guy sounded pissed.

"Let's go through the garage. He's in the front yard." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"But Sasuke what about the glass?" Naruto asked looking back at the mess while the Uchiha picked up his phone and recoded the mess and ran off with Naruto.

"It's about to get 100,000 hits on vine. I garuntee."


	8. Don't Let Sasuke Drive

**You guys are lucky I'm posting two fanfics in one day ^.^ Guess what, I'm using my phone to type so forgive me if there are mistakes because I hate to proof-read so ya. Enjoy I guess.**

_-I don't and never will own Naruto all credit goes to Kishimoto.-_

**A/N: This fanfic in particular is based off if Naruto and Sasuke lived in the US in modern times. Right now they are downtown in Chicago, and Sasuke is pissed because Chicago has bad traffic downtown, and the drivers are freaking retarded. (I got this because I'm visiting my Aunt in Chicago and... Well you get it)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~••••~~~~~••••~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goddammit go asshole!" Sasuke honked his horn while swearing.

"Calm down Sasuke. He was probably doing something." Naruto tried his best to calm his lover down but was making no process.

"He. Is. Supposed. To. Be. Paying. Attention. To. The. Road." Sasuke gritted his teeth as he took off almost speeding. Naruto grabbed the door and the arm rest in the front seat.

"Damn Teme slow down or we are going to die!" Naruto closed his eyes.

"It's your fault." Sasuke slowed down for the sake of his Naruto.

"We'll, not really. You know we had to see how Neji and Ten ten are doing with that new baby. So it's not anyone's fault because I won't allow you to blame them." Naruto tsked.

"Fine. Either way I hate Chicago." Sasuke pouted his lips which was very rare.

"Look Out! Pedastrian!" Naruto yelled and pointed.

Sasuke swerved the car around and the Lady said something in a foreign language which wasn't English nor Japanese. And the child cried. "Bitch, go fuck yourself ya know you want too." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto just sighed.

As Sasuke calmed down. Which took about 10-30 minutes, Naruto pointed out different stores and building in Chicago.

"Look! Isn't that called 'Navy Pier' ?" Naruto gleamed.

"Hn. It is. Looks exciting." Sasuke said in his usual tone.

Suddenly Naruto's phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Uh hi. Who is this ?"

"Kyuubi. Your cousin! I recently got a new smartphone!"

"Cool Kyuu! What phone is it this time?"

"Samsung Galaxy S4! It's way better then the S3.. Anyway how are ya?"

"I'm clinging on to dear life while Sasuke drives us home."

"Aww. You guys are so cute together."

"Thanks."

"Whose that?" Asked Sasuke.

"Kyuubi."

"..."

"Oh thank you! Well Naruto I shall talk to you later. I just bought a friend of mine some food and were about to eat so Bye!" Kyuubi said slightly departing from the conversation.

"Okay. Bye!"

And he hung up.

"We'll Sasu, What to do now?"

"It's getting late lets stop at a hotel." Sasuke said while yawning.

"Awww okay. Your so cute when you yawn. Like a kitten." The uzumaki fluffed the Inky boys hair.

"Shut up..."

As soon as they got to the hotel they checked in and some girls looked at them smiling, giggling, and whispering.

"They seem to like us, Sasuke-Kun"

"Hn"

As soon as they got to there room, Naruto flopped on the bed and rolled around. Sasuke stood there with his head down as his hair covered his eyes.

"Teehee Sasuke you coming to bed?"

"After all the trouble I went through today..."

"Sasuke?"

"I've decided to take it out on you." Sasuke began to unbuckle his pants.

"U-uh Sasuke... Wh-what are you d-doing?" He was sounding like Hinata when they were younger. He begs to back up near the head board. Sasuke took of his shirt and walked near Naruto in only his boxers.

Next thing ya know Naruto is pinned to the headboard by Sasuke about to endure a long night full of Sasukes. 'Trouble'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••~•~•~•~~~~~~~~~

A/N was that good? I know I used 'Ya' a lot but I like typing that more than You. It's a habit. Sowwie :3 Anyway I want to write a lemon but...I never had before and I don't want it to come out badly. ~my-th0ghts


	9. Fanfiction

**_(Yay I'm uploading on time ! So here's two stories.) So basically Naruto and Sasuke decided to visit me haha and talk to me about fanfiction._**

**-I DON'T OWN NARUTO FOOL-**

-—-—

"Ehhh?!" Naruto and Sasuke said in Unison.

"What's wrong?" Asked Chiel.

"Th-this is basically a written out Porn plot or something! Wh-why h-how..." Naruto sweat dropped as a purple aura appeared on his head.

"We'll, we fangirls love it. That's we write them to express how we feel out our favourite pairings."

"Oh dear Lord. What goes through your mind?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hehheheh, do you really want to know?" Chiel shoots an evil smirk worse than Sasukes Pervert smirk...

"Uh, I'd rather not." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You okay Dobe?"

"I-I think I'm traumitized." The uzumaki put his head down and just sat there like that.

"Poor Naruto. But most-no I think it's safe to say ALL fangirls are like that. They're even ones when Naruto gets pregnant, etc." Cheil explained looking at Sasuke blandly.

"..."

They all sat in silence for a sec- "What are you typing?"

"Huh?"

"Your typing a fanfic about what is happening now aren't you. Stop typing everything I say dammit!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"We'll I needed an Idea calm down Sasuke-Kun."

"..."

There was a long silence until Naruto finally spoke.

"I-I"

"What is it Naruto?" Chiel asked concerned as Sasuke stared.

"I have a new fear now..." Naruto whispered.

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked leaning on the desk beside him."

"Fangirls."

**(Oh Naruto XD Don't be afraid of us... Well actually there is a reason too be so I won't stop you..) sorry thus is soo short, I'm typing on my phone and I'm babysitting so yeah. *sweatdrop***


	10. Texting can be fun

_**I don't own Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are texting .**_

_**OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS ACTUALLY REVIEWED MY STORY!1! *FANGIRL SCREAM* OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THISSSSS XD :D**_

_•/_\•_

Naruto: Sasu...

Sasuke: Whaat dobeeee?

Naruto: I'm bored.

Sasuke: wanna come over? I'll keep ya busy ;)

Naruto: sounds tempting, but no. :/

Sasuke: well I'm out of ideas.

Naruto: -_-

Sasuke: don't give me that look.

Naruto: -_-

Sasuke: ( /.\ )

Naruto: ooh! Lets make faces!

Sasuke: sure.

Naruto: :D

Sasuke: :3

Naruto: ;-;

Sasuke: ^_^

Naruto: .-.

Sasuke: •/_\•

Naruto: haha

Sasuke: what?

Naruto: that looks like Itachi.

Sasuke: oh your Right. It does.

Naruto: so wyd

Sasuke: reading •^• or trying to...

Naruto: BORING

Sasuke: go find something to do. I am trying to finish this book.

Naruto: fine Teme

Sasuke: Arigato.

Naruto put the phone down. And just looked at it. "Hmm"

45 minutes later there was a knock on Sasukes door.

"Who the hell?"

He opened the door.

"AYEEE SEXAY BAYBEYY!" Naruto was outside doing Gangnam style wearing a bow tie and a mini skirt with nurse shoes on.

"..."

Sasuke dragged him in the door.

"Alrighty since your gonna dress like a stripper I'm going to show you what I do to strippers. Especially if there blond, attractive and wearing a bow tie.." Sasuke said seductively.

"Teme..."

_**[I didn't know how to end this one ^.^ sorry but anyway you have something to read. I got the ending stripper part from the fan comic I found XD]**_


	11. Don't Let Sasuke Drive 2

**_Wow... three in a day! Okay so I'm am going to attempt to write a lemon, not in this chapter but soon. Maybe the next chapter? I really don't know.. . Yeah O.O I'm still babystitting but she's watching Jessie right now so I'm cool. ^.^_**

**_HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T OWN NARUTO. kaye enjoy :3_**

Sunday Morning.

"S-sasuke? Oww..." Naruto tried to move. He was too sore from the night before. He also was wearing Sasuke's T-shirt.

"Morning Kitten." Sasuke said flipping a page in his book. He was always reading.

"I-I'm sore..." Naruto groaned.

"I bet you are" Sasuke smirked. "You want to take a bath or shower?"

"Y-yes... I'll run the water..." But as Naruto stood up white liquid sticky liquid ran down his legs.

"Ahhh..." Naruto held his stomach "I know you were angry about driving but come one Teme you took it too far."

Sasuke looked up from his book. "No, I simply took out my anger to pleasure you instead of throwing a tantrum like you. Besides I wasn't the only one who was horny..."

((((((FLASHBACK YO)))))

Sasuke pounced on Naruto like a panther.

"Mmm, your skin is soo soft..." The Uchiha rubbed his head against the Uzumaki's arm.

"Sas-sa.." Naruto's voice trailed off as he gave into his lover.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke said as he stripped Naruto down.

"Oi Master, what are you doing?" Naruto said as he turned himself into a half/fox (aww so cute .)

"I shall pleasure you. But you have to do something for me first." Sasuke said Seductively.

"I already know sir." Naruto shook his tail and went down to Sasuke's boxers tugging them gently with his tongue. He then pulled them down slowly and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's member and slowly took it into his mouth.

"ahh..." Sasuke moaned. "Shall I continue Master?" Naruto said looking up with bright blue eyes. Sasuke nodded and Naruto began bobbing his head up and down.

A few minutes later Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's head. "It's my turn now..."

((((((END OF FLASHBACK))))

"In a result my body ends up being made of semen... Am I correct?" Naruto asked.

"Haha of course." Sasuke said standing up. "Now kitten, you lay down. I'll run the water."

"Th-thank you Sasuke" Naruto said as he laid back down.

**_{okay okay calm down I tried a to make at least a small lemon . ✌ But whatever I tried and thats all that matters and now my back hurts} :(_**


End file.
